


Be Merry

by dirtwerm



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtwerm/pseuds/dirtwerm
Summary: my piece for the tcest server secret santa!!!!!! its. RUSHED but it is EXISTINF.........
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Be Merry

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for the tcest server secret santa!!!!!! its. RUSHED but it is EXISTINF.........

Hot cocoa in hand, Mikey entered the living room with a strut in his step and a totally chill attitude. 2 days until Christmas eve, holy shit, where had the time even gone? January was yesterday, right? Ah, whatever, time doesn’t make sense anyways. He wondered if he should ask Donnie to make a time machine. Donnie could probably handle that, he was a smart guy, he probably knew about time-physics, he’d love an excuse to experiment with that kind of stuff. Oh shit- if they made a time machine they could _totally_ go back and hang out with their dad when he was Lou Jitsu! Superstars live crazy lives, who knew what kind of shit their dad got up to when he was young and handsome? Mickey smiled as he imagined the shenanigans they could get up to.

Donnie and Leo were sat on the couch, curled up next to each other, wrapped tight in a blanket. Raph was on the floor, half asleep, his cup of cocoa half full and forgotten beside him. Dad had gone to bed early that night, had jumped from his chair with a painful ‘huff’ before complaining about his ‘damned back, I can’t believe I let myself get this old’ when the fifth Christmas film in their marathon began to play. They’d never celebrated Christmas until Mikey was six- it was only at Mikey’s insistence that they began their yearly tradition of staying up late to watch Christmas shows all week and exchanging gift on the fated day.

Mikey sat on the couch next to Leo, squishing up against his brother to fit into the much too small furnishing. “Move over,” he said, wiggling a bit, trying to get comfortable with what little space he had. “You guys’ve had the couch all night. Let me have a turn.”

“No,” Donnie and Leo said at the same time. Twin telepathy, Mikey supposed. Still.

“Seriously, guys, I can barely breathe,” Mikey complained, his cocoa sloshing about in the cup.

“You’re the one who pushed yourself in,” Donnie said.

“Yeah. Go sit on the floor with Raph.” Leo agreed. Hearing his name, Raph perked up. Leo patted him on the head with the sole of his foot.

“Yeah, sit on the floor,” Raph agreed, not really knowing what was going on. Poor guy should’ve been in bed by now, Mikey mused- it was, what, 3 am? Man, they all should’ve been asleep. Oh well. He yawned.

“Shut up guys,” Donnie said from where he was squished against the shoulder of the couch, “it’s my favourite part.”

“Cat lady death?” Mikey said, still uncomfortable as he let the cocoa warm his hands.

“Cat lady death,” Leo confirmed, leaning back and smirking as he stuck his feet out from beneath the blanket, resting them on Raph’s shoulders. Raph grunted in acknowledgement, eyes only half open. “Aw. It’s past his bedtime.”

“mmmehhh whatever,” Raph mumbled just as Donnie shushed the crowd again, excitement evident on his face at the fate of poor Mrs. Deagle as she flew up the stairs on her stairlift, screaming in horror as she was ejected from the top floor window and landing hard into the soft snow below. Donnie laughed along with the little green creatures on screen at her misfortune.

Ah, Gremlins. A wholesome holiday classic.

“Donnie, you’re kind of fucked up,” Leo remarked as the laughter subsided, leaning slightly away, his weight resting onto Mikey who squished further against his own armrest with an uncomfortable squeak. His hot cocoa sloshed over the side of the mug, and he yelped at the hot liquid hitting the back of his hand.

“Hah, yeah,” Donnie agreed, leaning further into his own armrest. “Most smart people are.”

“If you were _smart_ you would let me have a turn on the couch,” Mikey grumbled.

“Mikey, you’re thinking of _kind,_ which is virtue I dare not possess.”

Leo sighed. There would be no end to this argument. The situation required the delicate touch of a man called Compromise. “Mikey, why don’t you just sit on my lap? That way none of us have to move.”

“Fine,” Mikey agreed, “but don’t complain when I spill hot cocoa all over you.”

“Don’t spill ho cocoa on me,” Leo warned as he lifted the blanket, letting his younger brother shuffle under the blanket, where he settled with a grin as he downed his hot cocoa.

-

The movie ended, and no one moved. Donnie snored with his snout in his hand, resting against the headrest with a bit of droll dripping from his mouth. Raph, too, slept soundly, his head leaning against the front of the couch, Leo’s legs dangling over his shoulders casually.

Mikey himself was nearly asleep. Evidently, as Leo fumbled for the remote that sat just out of reach, his older brother was not. “Mikey,” Leo said as he gave up his pursuit- to reach the remote, he’d have to move, and quite frankly he was too damn comfortable to even consider this an option. “Mikey. Can you reach the remote?”

“Mmeeh,” Mikey replied, smooshing his cheek further into Leo’s plastron. He had turned over in his seat as the movie had continued; now, straddling his brothers lap with no source of distraction, Leo was hyper aware of where their bodies connected.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“Comfy.”

“I can tell.”

Blinking slowly, Mikey let his eyes hang open just the barest amount. “What time is it?”

Leo shrugged, Mikey letting out a noise of complaint at the movement. “I don’t know. Probably late. Or early, I guess.”

“Are we watching another movie?”

“We could, if you’d let me move.”

Mikey puckered his lips in thought. “Not worth it.”

“Well, I guess we’re gonna sit here in the dark, then. In silence.”

“Fine by me,” Mikey murmured, closing his eyes once again. Sighing, Leo resigned himself to his fate as a makeshift bed.

He wasn’t tired. He never was at night- who needed sleep anyways? Not him, no sir, he was totally fine with sitting around and being used as a pillow, who gives a shit about how he feels anyways? Shaking his head, Leo supposed he might as well try to force himself to sleep. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back, letting out a hum of discomfort as he felt Mikey move.

Then: hands running along his thighs, settling at the base of his shorts. Fingers playing with the hem, slipping tantalizingly forwards towards his core. Snapping his awake, he met eyes with Mikey, who stared back through a slitted, knowing gaze. He smiled, just a little, and Leo stared back in surprise.

“Here?” Leo hissed quietly, suddenly worried about the volume of his voice, “In front of the guys?”

“Why do you care?” Mikey said, somewhat surprised. “It’s not like we don’t do it with them too.”

“Yeah, but they’re sleeping.”

“Man, who cares. I’m barely awake myself, who gives a shit?”

Leo thought for only a moment. “You know what? Fuck it.” Running his hands up Mikey’s thighs, he smirked. “You’re right. Who gives a shit.”

“If anyone asks, this is your early Christmas present. To me.”

“Okay, that works great, because I totally forgot to get you something this year.”

“What the fuck do you mean-“ Mikey began before Leo met his lips with his own.

It was quick, after that, and quiet. Hands sliding up thighs and over battle-scarred plastrons; the connection of tongues and the dance of desire. Mikey slid his hand down the front of Leos shorts; in turn, Leo did the same. Coaxing each other out, touching each other gently. It was not a new sensation- they had done this before, of course, but still; the feel of flesh on flesh was intoxicating.

After, when they were satisfied, Mikey let out a happy sigh. “Okay. Now I can sleep.”

“Good,” Leo said, kissing Mikey’s shoulder. “Its late. Or early.”

“Yeah,” Mikey agreed, murmured against Leo’s shoulder. “You still need to get me something though.”

“For real? That wasn’t enough?”

“No! I swear, if I don’t get an xbox one this year-“

“Oh my god,” a tired voice cut in beside them, where Donnie leaned against the armrest of the couch, causing Mikey and Leo to freeze in horror. “Just go to SLEEP.”


End file.
